


Not alone

by GabyEliAlexz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Platonic Logince - Freeform, i killed Remus sorry, romantic intrulogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz
Summary: I can’t do this, not anymore. I can’t live without him.Pairing: Romantic Intrulogical & Platonic LoginceWarnings:Major Death Character.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 3





	Not alone

I can’t do this, not anymore. I can’t live without him.

Tears burned his skin as they fell down his cheeks. There was a knot on his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He was drowning and the tears didn’t fall faster, his body couldn’t catch up. No one has ever seen Logan in that state, so heartbroken, so broken, so sad. He has fallen down the hospital floor, hands on his heart as he was trying to keep it together and the sobs were difficult to hear.

Roman himself was shocked, he couldn’t believe it, his… his brother couldn’t die like that, no, he… he was his brother, he was strong. Roman placed a hand on Logan’s back in an attempt to comfort him but Logan just stayed in the same position, trying to hold himself together.

The next few days were the hardest, Logan looked like a robot, empty inside, just a machine organizing everything for his brother’s funeral. Roman… well, Roman was destroyed, he still was expecting his brother to come out of nowhere and yell: “YOU BELIEVED IT!”

“Are you okay?”

He looked back at Logan. They were tired, finally everything had ended but a life without him had just started.

He shook his head and went to Logan hugging him without permission. He couldn’t hold himself anymore. Logan hugged him back. Both of them seeked comfort in each other.

“I miss him, Lo.” Roman started crying, attaching himself to Logan.

“I miss him too, Ro.” Logan took them to Roman’s bed, cuddling, comforting each other, crying themselves out.

Like that, both of them fell asleep. Trails of tears on their cheeks and embracing each other.

That was all they needed for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: @gabswrites  
> I post my oneshots there and I accept prompts :3


End file.
